The Truths and Lies of Liesel Meminger and Rudy Steiner
by Mrs.NoNameWriter
Summary: Same plot line leading up to the story. Liesel's brother dies, Max leaves, and Victor Chammel leads the band of thieves. Liesel has a nightmare about Rudy, which causes her to realize what she's been oblivious to. Possible AU Rudy/Liesel. I decided to somplete this story and... yeah I'm finished with it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I read the Book Thief for a class project, and I fell in love with it. The thought of Liesel and Rudy together was too good to pass up. So here this is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'd never be able to write that well.**

* * *

 **The Truths and Lies of Liesel Meminger and Rudy Steiner**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Small Excerpt From The Book Thief**

 _There were shocked pajamas and torn faces. It was the boy's hair she saw first._

 _Rudy?_

 _She did more than mouth the word now. "Rudy?"_

 _He lay with yellow hair and closed eyes, and the book thief ran toward him and fell down. She dropped the black book. "Rudy," she sobbed, "wake up…" She grabbed him by his shirt and gave him just the slightest disbelieving shake. "Wake up, Rudy," and now, as the sky went on heating and showering ash, Liesel was holding Rudy Steiner's shirt by the front. "Rudy, please." The tears grappled with her face. "Rudy, please, wake up, Goddamn it, wake up, I love you. Come on, Rudy, come on, Jesse Owens, don't you know I love you, wake up, wake up, wake up…"_

 _But nothing cared._

 _The rubble just climbed higher. Concrete hills with caps of red. A beautiful, tear-stomped girl, shaking the dead._

" _Come on, Jesse Owens—"_

 _But the boy did not wake._

 _In disbelief, Liesel buried her head into Rudy's chest. She held his limp body, trying to keep him from lolling back, until she needed to return him to the ground. She did it gently._

 _Slow. Slow._

" _God, Rudy…"_

 _She leaned down and looked at his lifeless face and Liesel kisses her best friend, Rudy Steiner, soft and true on the lips. He tasted dusty and sweet. He tasted like regret in the shadow of trees and in the glow of the anarchist's suit collection. She kissed him long and soft, and when she pulled herself away, she touched his mouth with her fingers._

Liesel shoots up in bed, sweat dripping down her forehead. A scream is trapped in her throat, trying to get free. Using all her strength, she swallows the lump that has formed. That wasn't an ordinary nightmare, she didn't see her brother's lifeless body in the cold clutches of snow. This nightmare was all heat, it was like someone had turned the heat up to maximum. It was like an inferno in her mind but she was sweating right now. That dream was so clear and it killed her inside. She wanted to run to Rudy's house and hug him, never letting go. Liesel wipes her forehead with the back of her hand, then rests it on her blanket looking around the dark room with the extra bed.

Her eyes scan the darkness for her Papa, immediately going to the chair where he resides after her nightmares. Not finding him there, she swings her legs out over the floor. Softly, she pushes herself off her bed, her feet landing with a soft _thud_ on the floor. Forming a plan in her head, Liesel rearranges her blanket and pillow to make it seem as if she's still sleeping, should Rosa or Hans look in. She snatches her shoes off the floor and rushes to the window. She has to see him. Now. She can't bear to wait until the sun's rays paint the town, that's too far away. Liesel cringes as the window's eerie scream sounds in the dark room. She pauses, waiting for Rosa to come in with a wooden spoon, but there's no movement besides her hurried glances between the door and window.

Not caring about the sound and only wanting to get out, she shoves it the rest of the way open. The frigid Molching night air rushes past her, causing her bones to shake. Not from the cold, she's used to that, but from the chances and opportunities the night holds. Hastily, she shoves her feet into her shoes and hops up so she can get through her only exit. Landing on the ground outside, she shuts her window, only leaving a gap for when she returns. Glancing side to side, searching for any witnesses, she skirts the house. She smiles when she sees his window partially open. _That idiotic saukerl._ She chuckles quietly as she runs to the gap.

Groaning, she realizes too high for her to get through without his help, just like Ilsa Hermann's. Stepping back, she thinks through all her options of how to get him outside with her. Finding the idea that works for her, she crouches and collects a handful of pebbles. Righting herself, she takes an oval shaped one in her hand and tosses it at the frame of the glass, not wanting to break it.

"Rudy." She hisses his name in the near darkness, begging him with one word to wake up. She tosses another. "Rudy." Another. Now, she's getting impatient. _"Rudy!"_ She drops the rest when she hears him fumble inside to the window.

"Liesel?" His groggy voice floats through the gradually growing gap. The first thing she sees is his lemon hair.

 _There were shocked pajamas and torn faces. It was the boy's hair she saw first._

Liesel shakes her head. She won't let that happen. That won't happen. Not Rudy, not her Rudy.

Liesel gasps quietly at the thought. Her Rudy? Is that possible? No, he's just her best friend. Then why does she have butterflies right now talking to him?

"Liesel?" Rudy's prompting voice brings her back to reality. To his lemon hair in the open window. To the soft moonlight lighting his features. She likes reality right now. She likes it a lot.

"Come outside." She smiles as a light blush dusts her cheeks. Chancing a look at him, she hopes he doesn't notice. She can tell he does though, due to the slight smirk that crosses his features.

"Yeah, scoot back so I don't hit you." Smiling, she steps back to wait. Th _is will be a good night, I'll make sure of it._ She waits for the sound of his weight hitting the ground.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter! Sorry it was shorter than the 2,000+ chapters I write for my The 100 story. Please review, but no flames.**

 **I love your sexy faces! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Please please please read this chapter, but it's not really a chapter; it's a special announcement. I'm putting a poll on my account for two weeks. On August 24, 2015, the poll will be closed.

The poll is to decide what stories I will continue. I know I only have 10, but I also have several on Wattpad and am currently writing two novels. So, to distribute my time wisely, I'm going to prioritize my stories. The winning story I will continue and finish. So fly, fly voting birds.

* * *

 **I love your sexy face! XOXO**


End file.
